villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Donald Pierce (X-Men Movies)
Note: This page is about the incarnation of Donald Pierce from the 2017 movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Donald Pierce. Donald Pierce is the secondary antagonist of the 2017 action drama film Logan. He is based on the character from Marvel Comics Donald is the field commander of The Reavers and Dr. Zander Rice's right-hand man. He aids Dr. Zander Rice in attempting to capture the escaped test subjects of the Transigen Project, including X-23. He is portrayed by Boyd Holbrook. History Meeting Logan Donald Pierce and the other Reavers were sent by Dr. Zander Rice to recapture Laura Kinney, aka X-23. He first meets Logan when he gets into his limo and introduces himself. He arranges with Logan a meeting near the borderline with Mexico, and reveals that he is a fan of The Wolverine. When Logan goes near the borderline, and enters the house of Charles Xavier and Caliban, where Laura Kinney is protected, Donald comes and knocks Logan out. However, Laura comes out of the house, and then kills several of Pierce's Reavers before escaping with the help of Logan and Charles Xavier. Meeting with Dr. Zander Rice He later meets with Dr. Zander Rice when he arrives via helicopter and brings him Caliban. Inside the van, he guards Dr. Rice and watches Caliban doesn't escape or betray Dr. Rice. Caliban however manages to brainwash X-24, causing him to kill a few soldiers. Caliban then throws two grenades on Dr. Zander Rice, mocking Pierce of a quote - that would become his last words - he had tauntingly said to him earlier as the van explodes, and Caliban gets killed. Dr. Zander Rice and Donald Pierce however survived the explosion. Final Battle Pierce later recovers in Zander's facility. While being taken care of, he finally discovers the location of the mutant kids, and reports so to Zander. Dr. Zander sends Pierce and the Reavers to attack and round up the mutant kids. However, Logan arrives to save the kids and kills several Reavers. After Logan kills Dr. Rice, he tells X-24 to go kill Logan. Pierce tries to assist X-24 but is attacked quickly overwhelmed by the mutant kids, who combine their powers to kill him. Personality He is a sadistic and heartless enforcer for Zander Rice, and like his boss, he enjoys hurting others. He exposes Caliban to the light, and does so just for fun. He also seems to be protective towards Dr. Zander Rice, as part of his duty. He also seems to be The Wolverine's fan, as he tried to cooperate with him and find Laura through him, right before the moment of the chase. As a result of his brutal actions, he is defeated by remorseless mutant kids. Gallery DonaldPiercePost.jpg DonaldPierce4.PNG PierceLogan.png DonaldPierce3.PNG DonaldPierceAndReavers.PNG PierceWithAMachineGun.jpg Pierce2.jpg PierceAndCaliban.jpg DonaldPierceLg.PNG DonaldPierce2.jpg RiceAndPierce.PNG Logan3.png Trivia * Donald Pierce is similar to Rattlesnake Jake, as they both try and kill the heroes, and are both sadistic enforcers and red herrings for their bosses which serve as the true main villains; Donald works for Dr. Zander Rice and Rattlesnake Jake for Tortoise John. However, they are more dangerous than their bosses; Pierce even drives the plot of the story. * Donald Pierce is another leader and commander for The Reavers. * Donald Pierce was the second last villain to die. After his death, the protagonists are forced to fight X-24. * Pierce claims to be a fan of Logan and even wants to meet Professor X due to their storied histories in this timeline. Category:Mercenaries Category:Sadists Category:X-Men Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Assassin Category:Torturer Category:Xenophobes Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Inconclusive Category:Gangsters Category:Marvel Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Movie Villains Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Stalkers Category:Thugs Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Terrorists